Wrecker
"Well, well, well... Would you look at what just washed up?" Basic (WC) The long rivers of the Old World are dangerous places, made all the more so by Wreckers. These river pirates seek to sink vessels and then raid the wrecks. Their techniques for doing this vary, although most lure the unwary into rocky shallows to hole their hulls. Although only interested in cargo, some Wreckers make a habit of killing, wary of escapees that may inform Riverwardens of their identities or locations. In lean times, it is not unknown for entire communities to turn to wrecking to feed their starving families. Whilst most are of these are desperate and only “short-term” sorts, some Wrecker crews are very experienced, targeting even well guarded traders. Such crews rarely stay in one place for any length of time, for their activities soon draw attention from Riverwardens, Bounty Hunters and local Militiamen. Note: If you are rolling randomly for your Starting Career, you can substitute Wrecker for Smuggler with your GM’s approval. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (The Empire or Kislev), Consume Alcohol or Dodge Blow, Gamble or Navigation, Outdoor Survival or Sail, Perception or Search, Row, Secret Signs (Ranger) or Speak Language (Kislevite), Swim Talents: Orientation or Rover, Sharpshooter or Strike to Stun Trappings: Bow with 10 Arrows, Light Armour (Leather Jack), Row Boat Career Entries Boatman, Ferryman, Marine, Outlaw, Peasant, Riverwarden, Seaman, Smuggler Career Exits Boatman, Marine, Outlaw, Thief, Veteran A Day in the Life Wreckers work hard for their money, just like most labourers and businessmen. The only difference is that their business isn’t always strictly legal – or completely ethical. It is work, though, and that requires effort. The most important thing for a wrecker is keeping track of any ships in his vicinity, and of any approaching vessels. Wreckers have their territories, which they jealously guard, and they know every rock and every current in their area. They also know exactly how long a ship should take to get to any point within their territory, so once a likely candidate is spotted they can plan accordingly. Wreckers keep tabs on every ship in the area, but also on every guard and lighthouse keeper and fisherman – they need know who might see a ship, who might offer it aid, and who will look the other way when there’s wrecking to be done. Wreckers also live by their equipment, so a portion of each day is spent checking over their poles and belaying pins and ropes, making sure everything is in perfect working order. Most wreckers have small boats as well, so they can get to a sinking ship while it’s still on the rocks, and those are also carefully maintained. Wrecking is almost always done under cover of darkness, so during the day a wrecker will check the territory for any ships, check in with lookouts and allies, check his equipment, and then rest in case there’s action that night. Of course some wreckers have more respectable jobs during the day, so they have to balance working those jobs and being rested enough to be effective at night. Little Known Facts In times of war, wreckers often become their area’s greatest defenders. They’re already skilled at destroying approaching ships, so they can easily keep single ships and even pairs or trios from reaching the shore safely. Some wreckers try to salvage not only a downed ship’s cargo but the ship itself – they lure the ships ashore in spots where the ship will ground out but not tear out its keel, and then capture or scare away the crew and sail the ship to a safe harbour, where they keep it until they can sell it to someone else. Wreckers are masters at fighting on uneven surfaces and shifting terrain. They are also experts at night-fighting and at battling during storms. As a result, they are almost impossible to distract or confuse in conflict. Most wreckers do not consider themselves bad men. They don’t hurt sailors any more than necessary, and the goods they take do eventually make their way to market, so in a sense the only people truly hurt by wreckers are the merchants, who can afford the loss better than most.